


Fic Recs: Dark/Fantasy AUs

by lavenderparadoxes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderparadoxes/pseuds/lavenderparadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short list of fic recs for darker fantasy AUs in the Inception fandom. While many fantasy series of the modern age are careful not to gloss over the darker aspects of their universes, these fics highlight or explore some of the darker aspects of the fantastical. Fans of shows like Hannibal or Penny Dreadful, or those interested in aspects of the supernatural and horror, may be particularly interested in the build-up of slow dread and the psychological horror that these fics tend to feature. </p>
<p>Proceed carefully, as "dark" is not used lightly in reference to some of the content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic Recs: Dark/Fantasy AUs

**Author's Note:**

> Bah, fixed links.

Some of my favorite stories, in any fandom, have always been “dark” fics, and by that, I mean fics that have something creepy and almost sinister about them. This can describe the tone, theme, or content of the story--and when it's really great, it describes all three. Inception AUs, be they true AUs or AUs that run parallel to cannon, have unlimited potential. The movie itself deals with some questions and themes that could have, very easily, been told through a much darker lens. Cobb's involvement in the deterioration of Mal's mental health, the concept of limbo, the concept of inception itself, all pave the way for interesting explorations into "darker" territory. Some of these stories touch more heavily on these themes, but others take a more fantastical approach. Either way, there are some truly excellent Inception AUs that explore the darker implications of the movie, and in particular of the fantasy genre.

I’m going to highlight a few of my favorite fics that I've stashed away in Bookmarks folders over the years. Make sure to heed warnings, because some of them are a little more intense (and kinky!) than others, and this can include non/dub-con and various forms of violence.

**Link** : http://archiveofourown.org/works/2618066/chapters/5837564  
**Title** : Trickster Makes This World  
**Creator** : marourin, TheNinthBow  
**Warnings** : Horror, Mild Gore, Cannibalism  
**Pairing** (s): Arthur/Eames  
**Rating** : M  
**Summary** : A mysterious phone call from Miles sends Arthur on the road to investigate why the members of the Fischer team are succumbing one by one to their nightmares. He must solve the puzzle before his own nightmare becomes reality.

This is easily in my top three fics in the fandom--it’s actually the fic that inspired me to choose this as my theme. As you progress through the story, you can really sympathize with Arthur’s growing uneasiness. The ending of the story really makes it, but each character’s plot is really interesting and can inspire viewing some of them in different lights.

**Link** : http://archiveofourown.org/works/475668  
**Title** : The Grey Mages  
**Creator** : kiyala  
**Warnings** : None listed by author  
**Pairing** (s): Arthur/Eames, Saito/Fischer  
**Rating** : M  
**Summary** : In a world where magic is common, Dom Cobb is a shadow of the man he used to be. Once a talented grey mage, he is now haunted by the Shade of his wife, who died in a magical experiment gone terribly wrong. He seeks a way to lay the Shade to rest, but he can't do it alone. Arthur, Mal's protege, is always a step behind Dom, making sure they stay alive, making sure the Shade doesn't overwhelm his friend, hoping that someday, he can go home to his own other half, Eames.

This one isn’t as dark as the first one on the list, but there’s definitely something in Arthur’s desperation to return home and some of his choices along the way that give it that feel. At the very least, it fits in with the fantasy part of the genre. The familiars in the story are like daemons, for anyone who likes His Dark Materials AUs (and who doesn’t?!) although their personalities aren’t quite as strong. An interesting, fantasy-based retake on the plot of Inception, this fic may be a little easier on the palate, for some, while still offering something a little darker.

**Link** : http://archiveofourown.org/works/170997  
**Title** : Sustenance  
**Creator** : the_ragnarok  
**Warnings** : Cannibalism, Body Horror, Triggers  
**Pairing** (s): Arthur/Eames  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Summary** : Nobody in their business comes by their skills for free. There is always someone to train you, to remake you in the image of your chosen profession. Their world is a place of ownerships. The best you could hope for was a long, comfortable leash.

Another interesting retelling of Inception, although this time less on the high fantasy side of things. I'm not really sure what genre to put this in, at all, because I've not really read anything like it. The body horror is really interesting, and Arthur's skills are an interesting look into his personality. Delightfully intense, and dark, this is a short and really interesting character study.  
  
**HONORABLE** **MENTIONS** :

These fics may or may not be classified as AUs depending on how you define AU in this fandom. Both inspired by the same kink meme prompt, they examine the effects of forging on Eames' personality and how that can affect his relationship with Arthur. Though both were written to fill the same prompt, they're each worth reading on their own account.

**Link** : http://archiveofourown.org/works/221835?view_full_work=true  
**Title** : Satan Take The Wheel / Fall Like Lightning Down From Heaven  
**Creator** : blue_fish  
**Warnings** : D/s, BDSM, Aftercare, Violet Wand, Electricity, Religious Themes & References, Dom/sub, Tie Porn, Bondage, Flogging, Twisted and Fluffy, Feelings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrator, Sex Toys  
**Pairing** (s): Arthur/Eames  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Summary** : In part one, Eames forges Satan, and carries hints of this over topside. Arthur gets caught up in it, leading to a d/s scene that both unexpectedly enjoy, though feel guilty about afterwards. In the second part, Arthur comes back for more.

**Link** : http://archiveofourown.org/works/234213?view_adult=true  
**Title** : Things Are Gonna Slide  
**Creator** : five_ht  
**Warnings** : None listed  
**Pairing** (s): Arthur/Eames  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Summary** : Eames forges Satan for a job, and can't quite shake it when he wakes up. Arthur learns some things. A story of sex and weird mixed-up feelings (mostly sex).


End file.
